This proposal addresses the 'pipeline' problem in minority student training for careers in biological sciences. Most minority students in California who enter a science bachelor's degree program do so by way of transfer from a community college. Our 'Bridges' program is designed to increase the number of such students who graduate from San Diego State University (SDSU) with degrees related to biology and biomedical research by increasing the number of students successfully transferring from community college and by increasing their retention rate following transfer. SDSU, Southwestern College (SWC) and San Diego City College (SDCC) will work together to improve the academic competitiveness of transfer students. Existing traineeship programs at SDSU (MBRS, MARC,- HCOP, the McNair Scholars Program, and the Howard Hughes-funded Biology Education Initiative) will be modified to better meet the needs of minority transfer students interested in careers in biology and biomedical research. The existing programs will also serve to draw participating community college students onto the SDSU campus, prior to transfer, for attendance at sponsored events including seminars and workshops. Important aspects of this 'Bridges' proposal include an eight week course in biomedical research methods at SDSU in the summer of 1994 and an eight week research assistantship during the following summer. The program will also provide two fellowships for research at SDSU for faculty at SDCC and SWC during each of the two summers for which funding is requested. These fellowships will strengthen the linkages between SDSU and the two colleges for both faculty and students. Ten students from each campus will be recruited at SWC and SDCC. Both colleges will develop extensive workshop and mentoring programs. Participants will be supported financially during both academic year and summer programs in order to reduce off-campus work requirements in order to provide students with sufficient time for their studies. To facilitate the transfer of student participants, SDSU will guarantee prompt admission of those completing the community college program and will provide them with priority course registration to insure their orderly progress toward completing the bachelors degree.